Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a moving robot and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner and a controlling method thereof.
Description of the Conventional Art
In general, robots have been developed for industrial purposes to play a role in factory automation. Recently, application fields of robots have extended, and robots for medical purpose, space navigation robots, etc., and even home robots have been developed.
One example of a home robot is a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner is an electronic device that suctions dust or foreign materials therearound while traveling in a certain region. The robot cleaner generally includes a rechargeable battery and an obstacle sensor for avoiding a hindrance or an obstacle during traveling. Thus, the robot cleaner can perform cleaning while traveling by itself.
Recently, studies have actively conducted to apply robot cleaners to various fields such as health care, smart home, and remote control, beyond the role of performing cleaning while simply autonomously traveling a cleaning region.